


国家建设与外交协商

by saisland



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - Canon, Background Femslash, Dom/sub, F/M, Gen, Genosha, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NaNoWriMo, Politics, Social Justice Porn, Terrorism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisland/pseuds/saisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>由于英国最近通过的一项从必须去政府登记的法案通过，如今只有两个完成工业化的国家不强制从和变种人去政府登记。艾瑞克•兰谢尔，一个新登上吉诺莎王座的国王，以及他的首相，艾玛•弗罗斯特，希望能够借用这个机会将泽维尔学校搬到吉诺莎王国中。查尔斯•泽维尔是一个著名的保护变种人和从的权益的活动家，而艾瑞克以及艾玛都清楚地知道，如果将他请来吉诺莎就不能不给予他一定的政治权力，并会造成更复杂的局面。宪法尚未定稿，内忧外患依旧包裹着吉诺莎，艾瑞克、艾玛和查尔斯将会为他们的信仰而战，直至吉诺莎完成它的国家建设。<br/>这是一个吉诺莎王国的AU文，捎带中和的DOM/SUB元素。</p><p>译者的话：它有一个看上去非常无趣的名字，但请不要错过它，因为这篇文对EC感情的描摹是细腻而深入的。二人的感情从相知相熟到彼此无法分离，缓慢而有力，但并非过于理想化，其中依旧有第一课中的分歧，但被他们二人用更加温和的方式化解了——简直就是我理想中的EC文。</p>
            </blockquote>





	国家建设与外交协商

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nation Building and other Diplomatic Negotiations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/289129) by [Pookaseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookaseraph/pseuds/Pookaseraph). 



序  
像艾瑞克这么独立的一个人是很难承认这件事的，那就是塞巴斯蒂安•肖确确实实成就了今天的他。在政府“监听”项目的阴影下所暗暗滋生的愤怒和仇恨忽然之间成形，他有了一个目标。他一直都知道他不是孤独一人——在他尚且年幼的时候，艾玛就一直是他的后盾，尽管他们二人铸造的冰与火并不能帮助他们逃离——而塞巴斯蒂安的到来令艾瑞克终于不再是无名之辈。塞巴斯蒂安所聚焦的是那么不可思议、一丝不苟，又是那么激动人心，艾瑞克曾经以此为力不断成长。  
当太多强有力、彼此独立的主的声音相互碰撞，事情都会变得一团糟，但艾瑞克——以及艾玛——一向觉得同塞巴斯蒂安交往是那么的轻松自如；他们的理想一致，以彼此为生，而塞巴斯蒂安是闪耀的存在，他拥有自己的视野。在一切未改变之前的确如此。艾瑞克从来不是理想主义者。他和塞巴斯蒂安一样，相信人类永远都不会接受变种人。最好的解决方案是铁血开拓一个新的家，但那是一个真正的家，一个所有的变种人都会来居住的家。  
艾瑞克曾经以为塞巴斯蒂安也是如此认为。  
艾玛也曾不止一次这样告诉他。  
然后接下来……  
他同塞巴斯蒂安一同站在游艇的栏杆前，他们离吉诺莎海岸几英里远，无数的弹头冲他们而来，而塞巴斯蒂安仍狂笑不止，大叫着让艾瑞克控制一个导弹向他身体射去，这样他就能沐浴在能量之下——沐浴在其中，并把吉诺莎炸成粉碎。艾玛站在艾瑞克身后，一只手抵在他背上以免于他因控制导弹而受伤。  
“我们要把他们一起烧了，艾瑞克！”  
那么……？  
“塞巴斯蒂安，”艾玛虽然在全力令艾瑞克集中精力，但她的声音冷静依旧，“岛上有成千上万的变种人。”  
他们都是变种人，而变种人和即将被变种的人，聚集在这个岛上；他们今天站在这儿就是为了那些变种人，他们——塞巴斯蒂安、艾玛、阿赛尔、哈诺和他自己——这就是他们现在凝视着哈默海湾美丽的景色的原因。塞巴斯蒂安的计划本来是解放他们，让他们加入日益升温的反对人类之战。  
“不堪一击的垃圾们。”  
艾瑞克磨着牙想着自己无法拯救的同胞们。他想到那些年轻的变种人呆在他和艾玛一度苟活的实验室中，有老长、有年少，有主有从，或是二者兼具，他们被缓慢地折磨着。  
他加入塞巴斯蒂安那么些年不是为了杀死软弱的变种人，他是为了保护他们。  
“塞巴斯蒂安，”艾玛的声音在一瞬间仿佛冰棱一般。  
他不会那么做的。他不会。  
“把导弹对着他们！”  
塞巴斯蒂安令他有了想往，令他认同自己，令他站在自己身边，但是……“不。”  
塞巴斯蒂安没有惩罚艾瑞克，他反手抓住艾玛，把她扔了出去；在她撞上墙壁之前，她变成了钻石形态。没有了心灵感应的支持以及为艾玛而分了心，一半的导弹在空中爆炸了，炙热的残骸落在了他们身上，也点燃了艾瑞克胸中的烈火。  
“不，塞巴斯蒂安，”艾瑞克咆哮着说。  
他用尽自己的意志一字一句地说道，而艾玛终于扶着栏杆站了起来，褪下了钻石形态，她的手关节啪啪作响，一点都不像淑女，但非常有她的风格。阿赛尔握着他手中的剑，哈诺全身进入警戒状态，而艾瑞克——他的一半精力仍旧在努力维持他们的船正常航行——他转向了艾玛。塞巴斯蒂安伸出了手，他的手轻轻覆在艾瑞克的肩膀上——下一秒他倒在了地上，锁骨和肩膀被折断，他在窒息中尖叫。又有一些导弹爆炸了。他的左手摸索着游艇的甲板，防止导弹把他们自己杀死。  
“哦，艾瑞克……我不介意你是一个主，但我不接受你完全臣服。”  
塞巴斯蒂安弯下腰来，一只手指准备爱抚艾瑞克的脊柱——就如同在扭断一只兔子的脖子前先爱抚它一样。只要一点点的触碰，一点点的触碰他就会折成两段……不过这个触碰没有出现。  
在生死之中挣扎的一瞬，艾瑞克抬起了眼。塞巴斯蒂安被钉住了，他花了几秒的时间才明白那是艾玛做的。塞巴斯蒂安就要杀死他了，而艾瑞克差不多就要做好赴死的准备了，但艾玛给了他一个机会，他又能把握自己的生死了。如果他没能杀死塞巴斯蒂安，那么艾玛马上就会香消玉殒。艾瑞克用意志力抓住了阿赛尔的剑，从塞巴斯蒂安的下巴开始一点一点深入，最后透过他的大脑。  
看着他的朋友和导师的眼睛变得迷离僵死的感觉很不好。塞巴斯蒂安在艾瑞克背后轰然倒下，压在他已经支离破碎的衣领上。他嘶吼出声，因他从不允许存在的痛苦而嘶吼。阿赛尔捏住塞巴斯蒂安的脖子，把他的尸体拉起来，从男人的头颅上拔出自己的剑。  
“该死，带我们离开这里！”艾瑞克朝阿赛尔大叫，后者瑟缩一下，但服从了。  
他们撤退到底下的潜水艇中，在匆忙的撤退中，艾瑞克挤在两个男人之间，努力制止自己的呜咽。  
“艾玛？”  
“你这个傻子，艾瑞克……不过你知道无论去哪儿我都会跟随你，别担心其他的事。”  
其他的事。成千上万的变种人等待着塞巴斯蒂安的一声令下去占领吉诺莎这个奴役的岛屿。他们会遵从他。他会让这个岛上的人类求生不得求死不能，他会让他们顺从于他。


End file.
